


The Power of Good-bye

by queencestqueen



Series: Quote Titled Queencest Series [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencestqueen/pseuds/queencestqueen
Summary: Oliver goes to say goodbye to Thea before he faces off against Ra's and it doesn't go at all like he thought it would. Takes place in the universe of "What I Feel is the Only Truth for Me," and follows after "You're my Present This Year."





	The Power of Good-bye

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes/Warnings** :
> 
> \- Not beta'd because I don't have a beta.  
> \- No spoilers for the current season of the show.  
> \- Set in the middle of Season Three, Episode 09, "The Climb."  
> \- Also, incest, people.  
> \- Title from "The Power of Good-bye" by Madonna  
> \- Requested by the wonderful Dante 101. I am sorry this took LITERALLY three years. I suck. I hope you still like this, my friend.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** :
> 
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Further Notes** : Established Relationship piece. A little piece that takes place in the universe of "What I Feel is the Only Truth for Me," and it follows after "You're my Present This Year."

"Ollie, please. Don't. Don't make me choose between my father and my brother."

"I would never make you choose. You are my family. There's nothing that I won't do to protect you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I love you, no matter what." For a few minutes the two of them simply embraced each other, taking comfort in the hug. It was in the silence, however, that Thea realized what Oliver was not saying. She pulled out of the embrace and looked up into his face.

"But if we're not together, then... we're not even really alive." Her eyes glazed over as she echoed his previous words back to him. "That's what you said and I believed you. I believed that you…you really wanted to work on us after all of the lies."

"I did. I do, Thea." But she didn't hear his agreement and continued to rant at him.

"You promised, Ollie!" She said, eyes tearing up as she spoke. "After we came back from Corto Maltese you promised me we'd never say goodbye again!"

"I know I did," Oliver said in a calming voice, "but I shouldn't have. It was a promise I couldn't keep." He scrubbed a hand over his face. He'd known that coming here, saying goodbye to Thea, would be hard; he just hadn't counted on how difficult it would be with her disappointment, her sadness, so real and close. He hated seeing her in pain, but it was better that she felt emotional pain now as opposed to the physical harm that the League would inflict upon her if they found out the truth. It was better this way; at least this way, she'd be safe and alive.

"Why?"

"Because I have to," He wouldn't leave her otherwise. Surely, she knew that. "I don't have any other choice, Thea."

"There's always a choice, Oliver!" She countered stubbornly, her face flushing in anger.

"Not this time. This is my only choice."

Thea shook her head vehemently, "Bullshit. There's got to be another way."

"Don't you think I've tried?" Oliver asked, growing angry in return. She was making this harder than it had to be. "Do you think I want to do this? Do you think I want to leave you again?" He glared at her without any real anger behind it, "I don't! I don't ever want to leave you! You know that, Thea." She softened a little under his assurances and the anger was quick to drain from him too. "I _have_ to do this, Speedy. I'm sorry, but there is no other way."

Thea wiped at her cheeks again in frustration as she nodded. For a few seconds, the two just stood there across from each other, numbed by reality. Then suddenly, Thea rushed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to pull him down to her height. Once he was in reach of her, her lips met his with a ferocity that had his blood rushing south in seconds. He didn't hesitate to respond; his tongue sneaking out to lick at her lips, tasting the remnants of candy cane sugar. She kicked off her shoes in a way that only girls could do and he lifted her up so her legs could wrap around his waist. He kicked the box of ornaments slightly as they crossed the room, but neither Oliver nor Thea paid it any mind.

She clung to him desperately as the two walked blindly up the staircase. Thea trusted him to get her safely to their shared bedroom and Oliver took that, and every trust Thea bestowed upon him, seriously. By the time, Oliver was spinning around to use his back to push the bedroom door inward, Thea was breaking their frantic kisses to pull her shirt apart. She didn't have time to deal with buttons, damn it!

He chuckled, "Always in such a rush, Speedy."

"Shut up." Her lips went back to his with a renewed determination. If he was going to leave her, Thea didn't want to pretend like this was like every other time they'd been together. She wanted to remember every breathless kiss, every brush of skin, every little moan and gasp of pleasure. This wouldn't be like their other experiences; this was their goodbye.

She bit at his bottom lip gently, pulling his flesh into her mouth a little before releasing it again. "I want everything, Oliver," She whispered in a voice rough with desire and grief, "I want you to make love to me, big brother, like never before." He frowned slightly, confusion evident. "I want all of you, Oliver. No barriers, just you and me."

"Thea…"

"No, Ollie, this isn't up for debate." Her face was utterly serious and she met his blue eyes sternly. But she couldn't force the issue, not if he truly objected. "Unless, of course, you don't want-" He cut her off with a breath-stealing kiss as he set her upon their king-sized bed.

"Of course, I want that," Oliver agreed, parting the halves of her plaid shirt. He pushed the top off her shoulders and let it drop to the bed before he climbed upon it too. His knees were settled on either side of her own as he did so. "There's risks to that, Thea." He began placing kisses on her right shoulder, "Are you sure you're ready for those?" Kisses were lavished upon her left shoulder as well. Her eyes drifted shut at the soft feeling of his lips dancing upon her skin.

"Yes." She breathed out as his fingers moved around her body to fiddle with the hooks of her strapless bra. "For you, I'm-"

"No," He said suddenly, bringing a halt to everything they were doing. Her eyes shot open at that. "No, this can't be about me."

"Everything is about you for me, Ollie," Thea countered softly, "even when you aren't there. Everything I do or say, you're usually involved somehow in my thoughts, at the very least."

"Thea…" Oliver's voice cracked with emotion. It was such a small, simple word and yet when he said it, her name sounded so precious.

"It's true." Thea said, leaning up so that their foreheads rested against one another. "I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but it's my reality, Ollie. You've always been my compass in life."

"You're my compass too, you know that, right?" Oliver said, gripping her chin gently between his thumb and index finger before placing a soft kiss to her lips again. "But I can't ask you…"

"You aren't asking," Thea corrected with a small smile, "I'm the one asking, remember? Now, the question is…are you sure?" He smiled again and reached down to undo her bra. She bit her lip, sitting up slightly to unzip his North Face jacket before lifting it over his head.

"Why are you wearing so many clothes?" She groused as the removal of his jacket revealed his Polo shirt.

"Because it's December, Speedy."

"It's December," Thea agreed, " _in California_ , Oliver. There is no need for layers."

He smirked and yanked his shirt off for her, "Happy now?"

"Very much so," she grinned and ran her hands over his naked chest. She still remembered how vulnerable he had been their first time together; how uneasy he'd become at the thought of her touching his scars. Now, his fears had long been erased; it was gratifying to see the transformation in his attitude, knowing she had something to do with it. Thea ran her fingers down his flesh, her nails tracing over the raised skin, watching and feeling him shiver.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, hands resting warm and big on her lower back, lifting her so that they were both seated upright. "I love you," He whispered into the silence and she smiled softly, bridging the gap between them once more.

"I love you too," the words were etched upon his lips with every brush of her own as she spoke. "More than-"

He chuckled, cutting her words off before she started in on the comparisons, "the sun loves the moon, the horizon loves the ocean, and Bert loves Ernie, allegedly."

She shoved at his shoulder playfully, "Why must you ruin all my fun?"

"I'll show you _fun_ ," Oliver threatened with a wicked grin and dropped her to the bed yet again. The air rushed out of her lungs as her back hit the comforter and she flushed slightly at the wild look in his bright eyes. He climbed off the bed, leaving his sister to watch his movements with playful suspicion. For a second, he simply stood there looking down at her with her legs dangling off the bed. He knelt on the floor by her feet, his fingers splaying along the waistband of her jeans. She shivered at the ever-so-slight touch as he undid the single button there before dragging the zipper down. He gripped the waist of her jeans over her hips and yanked them off with a little help from Thea. With the black fabric now pooled below her knees, Oliver was greeted to a surprising, but delicious view.

"Naughty girl," he said in mocking reproach, keeping his eyes on her bare mound as his hands finally pulled her jeans all the way off.

"Always be prepared," she said breathlessly, acutely aware that she was laying completely nude when he was still half dressed. _How do I always end up naked first?_ It wasn't fair! Being bare like this made her feel like she was on display. She suspected that was exactly why she was always the first to be stripped, because he enjoyed pushing her past what was comfortable for her. _He probably thinks he's making me a better version of myself or some crap like that._

He growled then and, before she could truly get prepared, he was up off the floor and laying atop her. His hands were braced on either side of her head and he kissed her so fiercely that Thea was helpless to do anything but give in. At first the kisses started with the fire of desire and eventually morphed into desperation. By the time they were forced to part, Thea's eyes were shiny with tears and her cheeks were damp with sorrow that hadn't yet been shed.

"No," he whispered, lowering his lips to her cheeks, "no crying, please." His lips followed the tracks of salty tears with soft kisses. "Just be with me, here, now, in this moment."

Thea took a shuttering breath, "Okay."

She settled for simply running her hands up his arms to his shoulders, his neck, and his head. She gently turned his face away from her cheeks and kissed him slowly, but deliberately. Their tongues entwined and moved together, erasing any thoughts that weren't about the complex feelings that being together inspired. Their kisses were slow and lingering, her hands sliding further up to his hair while his own rested upon her hips. Eventually, his attention shifted to her neck. He nipped a little at her skin as he moved, chasing the sensation quickly away with his lips. His mouth pressed into the center of the ring she wore around her neck, barely grazing the skin beneath the band of silver. He pulled back and placed his ring next to hers, sliding his index finger through both for a few moments before he let the two bands dropped to where they usually rested.

"Ollie," she said with a slight whine in her voice, "you know I hate teasing."

"I know," she felt his smirk against her neck, "but I don't care at the moment. _I_ like it." His breath washed over her skin, making goose bumps appear. "I like feeling your skin beneath my fingertips." As he said this, his hands were suddenly upon her shoulders, caressing gently. "I like the way your skin tastes under my lips." He kissed across her collarbone. "And under my tongue." Down the center of her chest, with maddeningly short strokes he licked. "I like the texture of your nipple between my teeth." That brought a gasp from her lips as his head lowered and captured her rosy, sensitive peak between his teeth.

"Ollie." She groaned, hands moving to hold his head where it was, lest he think of moving it. He rolled the goose-bumped flesh between his teeth ever so gently between his teeth and her hips arched off the bed. He pulled away before encircling her other nipple with his diligent tongue.

"You feel so wonderful," Oliver said softly as his hands roamed over her quivering stomach, "so soft and delicate." She groused in displeasure; hating to be considered weak like that. He made a murmured noise of disagreement, "Don't, Thea. You know what I mean. Don't turn my words like I know you do." His fingertips grazed over her hips ever so slightly. "You are so beautiful, little sister."

In pure frustration, Thea growled and grabbed his chin, redirecting his attention, "Oliver, just take me!" He grinned victoriously and she realized that it was what he wanted all along. He'd been delaying and teasing to force her to beg. "You jerk," she whined childishly as he leaned down and kissed her once more when his long, calloused, fingers finally descended upon her mound. The pads of his fingers were rough, but deliciously so, as they danced over her moistened nether lips, pulling them apart to reveal her center.

With one last nip to her kiss-swollen bottom lip, Oliver lowered his mouth to her juncture. He licked the length of her slowly, deliberately, and Thea twitched on the mattress. When his tongue dove into her depths, an uninhibited moan tore from her mouth. It didn't take much after that to push her over the edge, but there was no embarrassment to be felt as her inner muscles clamped around his tongue. The taste of her flooded his mouth. When he finally pulled away from her, his mouth and chin were shining. It was _so_ sexy.

"Ollie," the nickname escaped her in an urgent whisper.

His index and middle fingers parted the outer lips of her sex again while his thumb moved slowly, but decisively over her clit. He positioned his length at her entrance and thrust forward in a single fluid motion. Once his cock was buried inside her, he stilled completely.

"You're sure you want this?" His hands moved to settle on her hips as they once more met each other's eyes. "Once I start moving, Thea, I won't be able to stop…" As if to emphasize the truth in his statement, his length pulsed inside her, brushing her inner walls and sending tendrils of pleasure to her brain.

"God, Ollie," she rolled her hips upwards a little, "I'm sure. This feels…fuck, this feels amazing."

Personally, Thea had always believed that the guys she was intimate with were lying when they said that 'barebacking felt better.' She'd thought it was just an excuse because the assholes didn't want to wear condoms or whatever dumb reasons they had. It never occurred to her that sex without any latex would actually feel so much more…intimate. She could practically feel every pulse of blood that flowed through his cock. It was as if the two of them were as physically connected as humanly possible. _Who knew sex could feel even better?_

In that moment, though, she was glad that she'd turned away all the men who suggested it before. It was right that her first time without barriers should be with her Ollie. He loved her unconditionally and vice versa. With him, the risks of sex without protection weren't so much risks as they were possibilities.

As if all he needed was to hear her say that, Oliver began to move, but it was torturously slow. Thea wanted to throttle him for it, but doing that wouldn't achieve her goal. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him on through the action alone. He took her nonverbal hint smoothly, gradually picking up the pace and changed his angle slightly, so that the broad head of his shaft nudged the sensitive spot deep inside. The gentle brushing of his dick wasn't enough though. She wanted…no, she needed more.

"Harder, Ollie," she whispered, her voice ragged, as she shifted her hips upwards to meet his thrusts every time. Never one to deny his younger sister, he complied with her wishes using his knees and the angle to strike harder at her core until completion was scant seconds away.

"Look at me, Thea. I need to see you."

As he was helpless to deny her anything so to was she helpless to deny him. Green eyes met blue and like a strike of lightning, rare, beautiful and bright, the siblings came together, tumbling over that fevered edge.

For several minutes, they just laid together, Oliver's weight pinning her to the mattress, but at least that meant he was still with her. "You okay, Speedy?"

She nodded mutely, unable to give voice to any of the words or emotions running through her. He seemed to understand that what she couldn't say anyway because he rolled off of her and brushed her sweat-dampened hair from her forehead. His lips brushed over both her cheeks and her forehead before settling on her mouth with a series of soft chaste kisses. Tears glittered in her eyes once again.

"I love you so much, Thea, always remember that."

"I love you too. I can't-"

He hushed her with a soft noise, taking the very top of her bottom lip into his mouth slightly for just a second, "I know, Speedy, and I'll carry that in my heart for all the days of my life."

It all sounded so final that, though he was still a solid weight at her side, Thea felt more alone than ever before. She was losing him all over again and it was a pain that burned at her heart. Oliver said nothing, just slid slightly closer to her, nuzzling his face into her hair, as sleep carried her mind away into her dreams.

When Thea awoke again, it was to cold sheets and an even colder heart. He was well and truly gone. Sobs of anguish shook her whole body until she had no tears left to shed. It was only when she rolled over, prepared to bury her face in his pillow and let her sadness drag her back into the blissfulness of sleep, that she noticed what he'd left behind. Her hands trembled as she picked it up. The silver chain dangled from her fingers, but the ring was absent from its length.

A broken sob was ripped from her throat as the chain swung slightly in the air below her fingers. _He's wearing his ring._ Wherever he was going, Oliver wasn't feeling the need to hide their relationship anymore.-

His necklace fell onto her mattress as she reached for the clasp of her own. Her hands were too unsteady to push the trigger of the clasp so she couldn't get the metal off. Frustrated, Thea simply grasped her ring and tugged until the links snapped. With her focus on the circle of silver, she didn't even notice as her broken necklace slid out of her palm and onto her mattress to join Oliver's. The inscription, _with love, always, Oliver_ , on the inside gleamed brightly and Thea took a shuddering harsh breath before slipping the ring onto her right-hand ring finger.

_**One day, Thea Queen, I'm going to marry you…** _

Oliver had said that very sentence to her when he'd given the ring to her, but now… that day was never to come.

Thea's voice was sad and utterly defeated as she whispered, "Goodbye, Ollie."

**Author's Note:**

>  _ **A/N:**_ I hope you all liked this tale. Every time I think I've finished with this universe, I get requests for more and it ignites my imagination.


End file.
